


All Mine

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Hickeys, Jealous Ryan, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pre-smut, Ryan marking Shane, Suggestive, but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'Shane can’t help but pick up on how different it is – Ryan’s rougher than usual, needy almost. If Shane had to guess he’d say Ryan was-“Wait, wait,” He mumbles as he pulls away from the kiss. “Were you jealous?”'AKA: Ryan gets jealous and needs to remind everyone that Shane is his.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me for jealous or possessive ryan and i of course had to write that-

Shane watches Ryan throughout the car ride back to his apartment with curious eyes. Ryan’s gaze stays on the road, but Shane can tell there’s something wrong in the way Ryan’s knuckles pale from his tight hold on the steering wheel. He doesn’t ask questions – He’s guessing Ryan will spill as soon as they get back to the apartment.

And he does.

Shane’s pushed against the front door before he can even close it and Ryan’s hands are already working on unbuttoning the front, pressing messy kisses along his exposed collarbone and chest. Shane can’t help the surprised moan that falls from his lips when he feels Ryan nip at his skin.

“Ry, _mmh_ \- Hold on, hold on,” Shane says as he pushes Ryan back a little. “As much as I’m loving the attention, this isn’t like you. What’s up?”

Shane can _see_ the wheels spin in Ryan’s brain as he considers sharing or not. He finally sighs.

“That girl today,” He mutters, returning to his previous task of removing Shane’s shirt. “The pretty brunette.”

“What about her?”

Ryan finally gets the shirt down to the ground and places his hands on Shane’s waist, closing the distance again to press close, tugging Shane down into a kiss. Shane lets out a low, muffled moan and kisses back. Shane can’t help but pick up on how different it is – Ryan’s rougher than usual, needy almost. If Shane had to guess he’d say Ryan was-

“Wait, wait,” He mumbles as he pulls away from the kiss. “Were you _jealous_?”

Ryan lets out a growl and the sound goes straight through Shane and he feels his cheeks heat up.

“She was all over you,” He says as his fingers tangle in Shane’s hair to keep him close. His lips press kisses roughly along Shane’s neck and jawline, nipping and biting every so often. “Flirting with you… Leaning all over you… Didn’t you notice? I did.”

Shane moans again and tips his head to the side, eyes closing. “Mmn, no. Didn’t realise, baby.”

“That’s what I thought,” Ryan hummed against his skin. “But still…” He pulls back and Shane’s breath catches in his throat at the sight. Ryan’s eyes are darker, pupils dilated and face flushed. “I want to mark you.”

Shane splutters. “You want- You want to _mark_ me?”

“Mh, definitely. Been thinking about it for a while.” Ryan’s eyes are back on Shane’s neck and he licks his lips. Shane shivers. “Covering you in marks to make sure people know you’re mine.”

“God, Ry,” Shane’s eyes flutter shut again as Ryan’s kisses get lower. “ _Please_.”

That’s apparently all Ryan needs. He grabs Shane’s hand and tugs him off towards the bedroom, the two kicking off their shoes as they went. Shane’s pants were gone by the time they reached the bed – Forgotten somewhere in the hall.

It’s the sight of Ryan over him that really gets him going. Ryan’s lips are quick to attack his neck again, rougher this time as he bit and sucked dark hickeys into Shane’s skin. Shane’s hips rock up into Ryan’s and he whines as Ryan shifts his attention down to his collar, biting harder and tugging at the skin.

“Fucking hell, baby. You really are jealous, aren’t you?”

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan grumbles as he litters blank skin with smaller, lighter marks. “I just want people to know you’re off the market.”

Shane tugs Ryan back up into a messy, quick kiss. “Ry, baby, I’m all yours.”

Ryan’s face darkens slightly, the blush spreading down his neck and his expression softening. “…Holy shit,” He whispers and Shane laughs.

“That doesn’t mean you should stop biting me though,” Shane grins. “Make sure people know it.”

“As long as you keep telling me that you’re mine,” Ryan agrees.


End file.
